(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a driving device, and a driving method thereof.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a pair of panels provided with field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal (LC) layer having dielectric anisotropy that is disposed between the two panels. The field generating electrodes generally include a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix and connected to switching elements such as thin film transistors (TFTs) to be supplied with data voltages every row and a common electrode covering a surface of a panel and supplied with a common voltage. A pair of field generating electrodes that generate the electric field in cooperation with each other and an LC layer disposed therebetween form a so-called LC capacitor that is a basic element of a pixel along with a switching element.
The LCD applies the data voltages to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field to the LC layer, and the strength of the electric field can be controlled by adjusting the data voltages across the LC capacitor. Since the electric field determines the orientations of LC molecules and the LC molecular orientations determine the transmittance of light passing through the LC layer, so that the LCD displays a desired image. In order to prevent image deterioration due to long-time application of a unidirectional electric field, polarity of the data voltages with respect to the common voltage is reversed every frame, every row, or every pixel.
A driving apparatus for the LCD is formed with at least one integrated circuit (IC) chip which is mounted on the LCD or integrated with an LC panel assembly. However, as the number of output terminals of the IC chip increases, the price as well as the size of the IC chip increases. Therefore, the IC chip is desirable to decrease the number of the output terminals of the IC chip.